


Streaming Live Soon!

by AshyPan



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amity being a simp, Conventions, F/F, Gen, King Hooty and Owlbert are humans here, Luz Noceda has ADHD, M/M, Mods Willow and Gus, Multi, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Streamer AU, Streamer!Luz, Twitch - Freeform, Why?, YouTube, cuz i want them to talk, im gonna make boscha so soft but agressive guys, inspired that one tweet where luz is a streamer and amity is a rich simp, this is all fluff so no naughty thoughts guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyPan/pseuds/AshyPan
Summary: “Hi guys! LuztheOwlet here, welcome to the stream!”Luz Noceda was just fourteen years old when she began her streaming career, just so she could help with her step-mother’s surgery. Amity Blight was a bored rich fourteen-year-old browsing Twitch before stumbling into ‘LuzTheOwlet’ and developing a crush on the said streamer.As time passed on, so many things have happened (like the surgery going well, LuzTheOwlet suddenly blowing up, and Mit_Cramity being the most known simp of all Twitch Platform) and soon enough, it was the channel’s fourth anniversary.The only way Luz thought to celebrate it was by going to that year’s Twitch Convention, much to the great glee of her fans. Let see what kind of fun this year’s convention will bring.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 20
Kudos: 205





	Streaming Live Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of child abuse, alcoholism, hospitalization, and the USA's shitty healthcare system
> 
> enjoy :)

* * *

Luz Noceda always thought that streaming was easy, you just sat there and played games or something while people would naturally come to your channel and watch you.

  
  


After two hours of streaming for the first time in her life, she now realized that's not the case.

  
  


“Wow, how do streamers even do this?” She said to herself after she stretched her back, pausing the game she was playing. Looking at the laptop next to her computer, she gave out a little sigh as she saw zero in the viewer countdown. 

  
  


She then looked at the clock on her bedroom wall, she mumbled to herself, “Yeah I could go for an hour more.”

  
  


She then unpaused her game and continued playing with little commentary. It was only fifteen minutes more playing her game when she took a sip of her water and nearly spat out as she saw one watching her.

  
  


_**Mit_Cramity:** Seriously? Why are you playing Papa’s Freezeria? Scooperia is much better than this. _

  
  


It was just one viewer, one who decided to take their time to watch a young girl play freaking Papa’s Freezeria, and one comment that seems quite rude, however, it's enough for Luz to smile so big.

  
  


“Welcome, Mit Cramity, to the stream!” She exclaimed loudly, her eyes seeming to shine as she waved to the camera. “I hope you're enjoying your time here! And sorry for playing Freezeria today, maybe next stream I’ll play Scooperia.”

  
  


_**Mit_Cramity:** You better be, Scooperia is the best game in that series. What is even Hot Dogeria like what. _

  
  


Upon reading the comment, Luz went on a fit of laughter. “Jesus Mit,” She said as soon as she calmed down, wiping the tears from her eyes. “You really feel this deeply about the Papa-ria games huh?”

  
  


_**Mit_Cramity:** LuzTheOwlet, I can even make a research paper about how much better Scooperia is than the rest of those games. That's how much I feel about the Papa-ria games. _

  
  


Luz raised her hands up as her smile got brighter. “Alright Papa-ria expert, I trust in your judgment. I’ll play Scooperia for the next stream, I promised.” 

  
  


For a few minutes, the viewer did not comment anything else which made Luz worried for a bit however was quite reassured that the viewer was still there due the view count her laptop said. She took a sip of water when she suddenly heard two dings from her headset that made her actually spat it out the water.

  
  


**_Mit_Cramity just subscribed! Welcome to the Nest!_ **

  
  


**_Mit_Cramity donated 50 dollars and said:_** _Can't wait for the next stream then._

  
  


As the streamer shrieked and said her thank yous loudly, another young fourteen-year-old girl, with aquamarine dyed hair and brown roots growing out, let a small smile at the screen and at the content creator she was watching.

  
  


“Cute…” Amity Blight muttered to herself as Luz began trying to explain to what seemed like a twelve-year-old boy with fading black hair and a six-year-old boy, who barged in her room, why she shrieked so loud and that no she was not in danger at all.

  
  


* * *

It's been a few months since Amity discovered LuzTheOwlet's channel, both on Youtube and on Twitch, and she has binge-watched all the videos available already. She got both notifications for the channels, became a mod for the Twitch channel, and even got in the Official Owl Nest Discord!

  
  


At this moment, LuzTheOwlet has 1,000 subscribers on Youtube and 100 subscribers on Twitch. As the first one to watch the channel and the content creator, the young girl was happy and proud of Luz.

  
  


As the young Blight continues studying with some random videos of LuzTheOwlet as background noise, a notification sound dinged from across the room. Amity quickly abandoned her work as she jumped onto the bed, grabbing her phone and opening the notification. 

  
  


A new video from LuzTheOwlet, a vlog, named The Owl House Tour. She hurriedly played the video, her smile already blooming as Luz greets the camera.

  
  


“Hi guys, LuztheOwlet here!” Luz said, holding the camera in a vlog style as she waves to it. “Today I decided to give you a little house tour and a little intro to my family! Get ready guys and welcome to The Owl House!”

  
  


A transition played and now the video was showing the living room, half-filled with boxes and other junks, while the rest shows the tv, couches, and picture frames. On the couch and watching tv was the chubby six-year-old boy with brown hair as he sucked on a large lollipop. He turned to the side to see he was being filmed and a huge grin formed as he looked at the person behind the camera. 

  
  


“Luz!” He said cheerily as he jumped on the couch and began to bounce on it. “Come join me, Luz! They are showing TubeFight where people in a tube fight TO THE DEATH!” The boy screamed at his lungs at the end. Luz, the one filming, let out a giggle at the boy’s antics ( _which made Amity’s heart swell oh god…_ ) 

“No can do Hootser, I’m filming right now. How about you come here and say hi to the camera?” The young boy’s grin grew even larger as he rushed to get down from the couch and to the front of the camera. 

  
  


“HELLO CAMERA PEOPLE!!! I AM HOOTY, THE AWESOME OWL OF THIS OWL HOUSE!” He suddenly yelled at the camera, pulling a mask of an owl out of nowhere and covering his face. “HOOT HOOT!”

  
  


On the right, there was a sudden knock, and as both the camera and Hooty turned, the viewers were greeted by a medium brown hair length 18-year-old, smiling tiredly at both of them.

  
  


The viewers were then greeted by some subtitles as the person began to sign. 

  
  


“Hooty can you be a bit more quiet Hooty? I just got off work and I would like some rest please.” They signed as they ruffled the hair of Hooty. 

  
  


The younger boy sighed and said, “Fine but play with tea and superheroes with me later, okay Al?” 

  
  


Al just nodded before turning to Luz, waving and giving a small at the camera and her, and then walking away to rest. Luz turned the camera to her and then began to explain, “Al is one of my step-siblings! They use they and them pronouns so please respect them guys. They are also mute so there will be subtitles whenever they sign so you guys could understand them. They are the oldest one too while Hooty here is the youngest.”

  
  


“Hoot hoot!” Hooty suddenly appeared from his step-sister’s left shoulder. “I am the youngest and the baby! The baby of the family!”

  
  


Luz just ruffled his hair even more as she grinned at her step-brother. “Want to join me in filming? You can even get to hold the camera!” 

  
  


Hooty then shook his head as he pointed his lollipop to Luz. “Naw, have to get ready for tea and superheroes! Goodbye Luz! Goodbye Camera people!” He then hurriedly went away. 

  
  


Luz smiled and shook her head at Hooty’s antics before turning to the camera while showing the living room off. “Honestly, Hooty is one of the reasons why everyone in the neighborhood calls this place The Owl House. Another reason is this,” she said as she showed the camera an owl statue. “My step-mom likes to collect owl stuff so it's all over the house. I am pretty sure she also had a pet owl when I was a kid but I do not really remember it and Mom doesn’t answer any of my questions whenever I ask her.” 

  
  


She then shrugged it as she stepped out of the living room and showed the hallway filled with pictures. She then showed a picture of her and her mom, “This is my mami, she's not here right now because she has a shift today so you guys won't be able to see her in this video sorry.”

  
  


As the video goes on, Luz showed the second floor, her room, the backyard, and then the dining room all while giving commentary and telling small stories while growing up in the house. Amity felt her heart becoming full as she fully entrapped herself to Luz's ramblings. 

  
  


As another transition played, the video showed the kitchen with the black faded haired boy and a woman in her forties teaching the young boy how to cook.

  
  


“For the last time King, I am not gonna put oregano in the spaghetti. I’m making the sweet spaghetti, not the savory one.” She said as she put her hands on her hips. The boy just stared at her and then at the pot and then at her again.

  
  


“Why not? Just let me eat sweet spaghetti with oregano Mom!” King, the black faded hair boy, as he crossed his arms. “I’ll just put oregano in my dish so it won't mix with the rest!”

  
  


“Uh,” Luz uttered as the two people in the room looked at her and her camera. “We’re having sweet spaghetti for dinner?”

  
  


“Luz!” The young boy rushed to her and then hid behind her. “Eda doesn’t want me to put oregano in spaghetti! Go and take my side so we can win this war against the owl lady!”  
  
  


“Again?” The arfo-latine said as she zoomed the camera to the woman’s face. “Why do you both always argue on spices whenever I step in the kitchen? This is like the seventh time I step in the kitchen to see both of you arguing about food.”

  
  


“It’s not my fault that this little gremlin wants to put spices everywhere kid, even in his shitty cereal. Ugh.” Eda, the woman and seemingly Luz’s step-mother, then sighed in defeat as she rubbed the sides of her head. “You know what, fine. King can put oregano in your spaghetti but don’t let me catch you putting it in the whole pot or putting so many of it in your dish.”

  
  


“HAHA! Success for the Great King! I must now brag about this accomplishment to my loyal subjects!” King exclaimed as he fist-bumped the air. He then ran out of the room as Eda held her laughter as the young boy scampered on the floor while running out. 

  
  


“Ah, now that’s adorable.” The older woman said, pointing at the floor that the young boy once was. “So, what’s up with the filming Luz? Is this a school project or one of your channels?” she asked, as she went back to cooking the spaghetti sauce.  
  
  
“Channel of course!” Luz said as she placed her camera on the table and then stood beside Eda. “Mmmm! That smells good! And looks delicious!”

  
  


“Of course it is delicious! I used to work as a lunch lady back when I was young and hip, kid.” The woman said as she winked to the camera. “I know how to make a good dish even with just crappy ingredients.”

  
  


The young girl grinned at the camera as her eyes seemed to sparkle. “That rights folks! My step-mom can make the bestest dishes of all time!”

  
  


Eda let out a full-on chuckle as she stirred the pot. “Luz, I keep telling you to just call me Eda or Mom. Also, I’m pretty sure it's just best not bestest.” 

  
  


“It’s fine, this is just a verbal conversation anyways.” Luz simply just waved it off. She then said, “Now why won't you introduce yourself to the viewers? They must be very curious about you since I told them already about Al and Hooty!”

  
  


“Alright, alright.” The woman then lowered the heat of the stove and leaned on the counter, staring at the camera with a smirk. “I am Eda Noceda, this rascal’s step-mother,” She said as she messed up Luz’s hair. “And the birth mother of the rest of those gremlins. ” she then paused for a bit. “Eh, Al isn’t a gremlin anymore but Hooty and King definitely are.”

  
  


“HEY!” 

On the side of the video, as both Luz and Eda turned to the source of the voice, reveals King who came back just in time to hear such slander from his own mother. 

  
  


“Who are you to call the Great, Powerful, and Mighty King a gremlin!?” The young boy said as he walked up to his mother and pointed at her. 

  
  


“Uh, I’m your mother?” Eda simply said in an amusing tone, with her eyebrow rising at her dramatic son.

  
  


The boy gasped in such theateractical manner as he stepped back. “Impossible!”

  
  


Luz just quietly grabbed the camera as she walked out of the kitchen. “Just gonna quietly move on from that, thank you very much.” She muttered as the video transitioned one last time.

  
  


The camera then showed a familiar room, to those who watch the channel’s gaming videos and the live streams. Luz spun the camera around, showing off the anime and book posters she has everywhere in her room and the bookshelves that are filled with manga, fantasy novels, figurines.

  
  


“And lastly this is my room! It's a bit messy but as Eda always says,” Luz then tried to make an impression but failed to and it was really adorable for Amity. “There is an order in chaos kid, it is quite a joy to see so look around. It’s how this world taught me how to live after all. ”

  
  


Luz paused, her eyes seemingly looking faraway as she fell to her bed while the camera was still on her. She sighed, “I… actually did this thing for her you know. This whole streamer stuff.” She simply said as her hand simply moved around while she rambled on. “Eda was one of the few people that stood by me when I was a kid so I really do care for her. I was so happy when I found out she was dating my mami too. We even made empanadas to celebrate. It was great.”

  
  


Luz frowned as she looked at her side, her eyes looking around her room. “It is why when I found out her liver was in trouble last year, I knew I had to help somehow. Sadly, it seems like the retail life isn't for me guys.” She let out a small laugh at her joke as she shook her head and looked at the camera. “So, uh, thank you. Thank you for watching, for donating during the streams, for subscribing. Thank you for a thousand subscribers guys.”

  
  


She sat up and waved at the camera with a smile so sad yet so hopeful for the future. Her eyes filled with determination and confidence. “Thanks for watching guys, que tengas un gran día y cuidaos. See you soon and I love you! Goodbye!”

  
  


And as the video ended, leaving a black screen that Amity was staring at, she shook her head and quickly made a phone call. 

  
  


“What is it, Amity?” The voice of her childhood best friend answered with a grunt. “I’m trying to beat Skara. In. This. STUPID SHITTY VIDEO GAME!” She exclaimed the last part as the other side of the call became chaotic for a few moments as Amity pulled the phone away from her ear. 

  
  


“Hey Amity, are you still there?” Comes along another voice, much gentler than the one who picked up the phone, as she speaks to the phone. “It’s Skara. Also, did you hear? I just beat Boscha in super smash bros.”

  
  


“For what? Like the fifth time a row?” Amity said with a smirk, her tone already filling with tease. “God, Boscha why are you so bad at games? Why can’t you just get good?”

  
  


“Okay, shut the fuck up Miss ‘I have my first crush on a streamer’ Blight.” Boscha just suddenly spoke up. “It’s not my fault I can’t play those shitty fighting games. This is why VR games are much better.”

  
  


“How do you even play those games? It’s so dizzying to play them.” Skara asked her friend. “I feel myself puking whenever I play them.”

  
  


“Easy,” Boscha said in a smug tone. “I just got good.”

  
  


The two girls just groaned at their friend’s smug attitude. 

  
  


“Anyways, why did you call us on your secret phone _—_ ”

  
  


“Which I paid for!” Boscha said in a sing-a-long voice. 

  
  


“Is there an emergency or something?” Skara asked Amity, ignoring the fact her friend interrupted her. 

  
  


“Well,” Amity started as she rubbed her neck. “Do you know how to start a go-fund-me?”

  
  


“Ooo!” Boscha said excitedly. “Are we finally gonna take your gene donors' money and run off? I’ll get my bag in a few minutes, just you wait.”

  
  


“No!” The young girl exclaimed. “No, no. It’s not for me.”

  
  


“Oh? Then who's it for?” Skara asked. 

  
  


This time, Amity stayed quiet for a few moments before Boshca suddenly gasped. 

  
  


“Don’t tell me…”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“OH MY GOD AMITY YOU FUCKING SIMP _—_ ”

  
  
  


* * *

The moment the bell rang, Luz hurriedly ran out of the classroom and out of school. Finally, another school day ended and there was only a day left till the weekend came. Honestly, It’s a boring school. Not much fun can happen there plus the students had treated the young afro-latine quite unkindly for a long time. It used to bother her so much back then honestly. But now?

  
  


Now, she had great friends, a great family, and a future-looking forward too.

  
  


And as Luz rushed into her room and booted up her computer, she couldn't wait to play games with her friends. Speaking of friends, as she opened discord, she could see that PREZCRYPTID (‘ _her dear friend Gus’_ ), leafpark (‘ _her other dear friend Willow’_ ), and Mit_Cramity (‘ _her also dear friend which she doesn’t know the real name but that’s okay and also she was her first viewer, subscriber, and donator so that’s pretty pogchamp anyways_ _—’_ ) are all in a vc together. Surprisingly, Mit wasn’t muted as she usually was.

  
  


Wondering what’s going on and thinking this might be the first time she actually hears Mit’s voice, Luz quickly joined the call. 

  
  


“Hey Gu _—_ ”

  
  


“Willow please I can expla _—_ ”

  
  


“OH JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AMITY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DID WHENEVER I GOT BULLIED!” Willow said, yelling with such anger and disbelief at her mic and interrupting whoever was speaking in Mit’s side. “And what the fuck are you even doing here? Tired of bullying your classmates so you are gonna talk shit about random people you met on the internet?”

  
  


“Okay, first of all, Amity hasn’t talked any shit about any of you so don’t go start fucking assuming shit,” Another voice, much aggressive and clearly not the voice Luz first heard, said on Mit's side. “Second of all, She hasn’t done any of the fucking bullyings, I fucking did tha _—_ ”

  
  


“YEAH I KNOW YOU FUCKING DID BOSCHA! YOU BULLIED THE SHIT OUT OF ME BEFORE I GOT TO MOVED AWAY!” Willow exclaimed, screaming at Mit’s account and whoever was there. 

  
  


As Willow continued to release her anger by shouting to both Boscha(?) and Amity(???), Luz quickly dmed Gus, who was the only one on the call who was silent, on what’s going on.

  
  


LuzTheWitchyOwl:  GUS 

LuzTheWitchyOwl:  GUS WHAT'S HAPPENING 

LuzTheWitchyOwl:  WHY WILLOW IS BEING MAD AT MIT

  
  


PREZCRYPTID:  SAHBGFAKIBF I DONT KNOW, MIT ACCIDENTALLY UNMUTED HERSELF AND THEN WE HEARD TWO PEOPLE ARGUING AND THEN WILLOW SEEMS TO RECOGNISED THEM AND START SCREAMING

  
  


LuzTheWitchyOwl:  oh dios I never heard willow cussed before

  
  


PREZCRYPTID:  LUZ PLEASE HELP IM SO SCARED I NEVER HEARD WILLOW THIS MAD BEFORE

  
  


LuzTheWitchyOwl:  okay let me see what I can do

  
  


As Luz was about to say something, Willow’s voice hitch and have a waver in it. “I can’t believe I ever trusted you! I-i-i…” 

  
  


Willow’s voice began to stutter as one could hear sniffles from her end. “God, why did you two have to come back when my life was finally getting better?” She said with such defeat.

  
  


For a moment, it was quiet. Luz was unsure what to say. Gus was scared to even say anything. Willow was still sniffing, and the two people on Mit's side were…

  
  


Well… uh...

  
  


A sigh was heard from Mit’s side as there was some chair noise. “Willow I,” the first voice Luz heard upon joining the vc said, jumbling her words a bit before sighing again. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for the bullying back when we were kids and I’m sorry for today too…”

  
  


“Amity _—_ ”

  
  


“Boscha. Shut the fuck up.” Amity (‘ _Is that her real name? That’s an actually pretty name— Wait, focus on what's happening Luz._ ’) snapped as she was a bit further away from the mic, talking to Boscha who seems to be near her. “You know what? Get out, right now, I’m fucking pissed at you and I can’t deal with this right fucking now.”

  
  


“But Amity,” Boscha said, much further away, as her voice sounded small and frightened. “My Da _—_ ”

  
  


“Then go to fucking Skara’s house or some other fucking shit.” Amity continued to snap even more as she seemingly got a bit farther from the mic. “I don’t want to fucking see you til Monday okay? So get fucking out.” 

  
  


“Wait a _—_ ”

“OUT!”

  
  


Then there was a moment of quiet again which lasted for a few seconds before the sound of a door slamming on Mit’s side was heard. There was a sigh yet again as more chair squeaking sounds were being heard til Amity gasped suddenly and while whispering apologies to the mic, she left the vc and went offline.

  
  


For a few seconds, nothing was being said until Luz decided to break the ice.

  
  


“So,” She said, dragging the ‘o’ for a while. “What happened here, Willow? Care to tell us?”

  
  


Willow groaned in exasperation. “Sorry guys,” She said. “I lost my cool for a second there.”

  
  


“Lost?” Gus suddenly pops up. “Willow you just went off! Like holy shit!” he said with great surprise. “I’m still trying to process what happened, my god.”

  
  


“I honestly have never heard you swear before,” Luz pointed out. “You must have been really mad huh.”

  
  


Willow let out a bigger groan, clearly tired from what just happened. “It's just that,” She said, looking for the right words to explain. “That was Amity Blight and Boscha...” She said with a sour tone. She then paused and mumbled to herself, “...wait… what is Boscha’s last name…?

  
  


Luz raised an eyebrow at that and then hummed, thinking of the conversation that went down. “So, they used to bully you, is what I'm getting right?” Luz then gasped, “Wait should I kick Mit’s account for you at least? Since your history with them and all.”

  
  


“Huh?” Willow said, snapping out of her thoughts. “Wait, no don’t kick Amity out just yet.”

  
  


“How do you even know Mit’s account was from Amity?” Gus pops up again, already moved on from Willow cussing. 

  
  


“Her childhood nickname was Mittens,” Willow said with a small laugh, reminiscing about something that happened long ago. “She refused to be called anything else back then you know? And then when we reached elementary, she was so embarrassed about it. I’m pretty sure her older siblings are still calling her that though.”

  
  


Luz stared at Willow’s icon for a bit, slowly understanding what was being put down. “So I take it you guys were friends?” She asked her friend.

  
  


“Yeah.” Willow let out a sigh. “We were really close and played all the time at my house. And then one day, Amity pushed me off suddenly and Boscha began to bully me. I don’t know why they were doing that and all but it continued on until one of my dad’s quit his old job and then we moved to Jersey.”

  
  


She paused for a second as she remembered what just happened. “Is it strange? That I felt guilty for screaming at them?”

  
  


“You were mad at them for bullying you so I feel like it's justified, right Luz?” Gus asked his friend who hummed in agreement. 

  
  


“Yeah, but they sounded guilty?” Willow groaned yet again. “I should have at least heard them out, ughhhhhh.”

  
  


“Well,” Luz said, offering a solution. “You could just talk to them or at least Amity when she comes online. How’s that?”

  
  


“Yeah, I was planning to do that but thank you, Luz.” Willow gave out a sigh as there were chair squeaking noises from her side. “God, I can’t believe Mit was Amity the whole time.”

  
  


“I can’t believe you can cuss like that Willow,” Gus said. “You even said bitch! Like holy shit, you said fuck too!”

  
  


Luz let out a laugh at Gus’s excitement on Willow’s cussing. “It was pretty poggers! Willow, can you say bitch again?” She said teasing was clearly in her tone. 

  
  


“Yeah! Say bitch again!” Gus cheered, turning on his camera and revealing a young boy with dark brown curled hair as he waves his hand-held flags all around.

  
  


As Willow laughed at her friends' antics and denied their request, the argument that occurred a few minutes ago was already on the back of their minds and it stayed like that for a while.

  
  


In fact, it was a long while that it was already the next weekend, with Mit_Cramity being offline the entire time.

  
  


It was very worrying as the young girl didn’t show up during the three streams that went live. There were no donations, no gift-subscriptions, or any message in chat. For those who normally catch LuzTheOwlet’s streams, this was odd certainly behavior.

  
  


Of course, some decided to spam ask that question over and over again which was fine and Luz simply said that Mit was busy. However, if one decided to spam that question over and over again… Well…

  
  


They get a time-out for a few hours from either Mod PREZCRYPTID or Mod leafpark.

  
  


Before Luz even knew it, it was already Saturday evening and as she finished another episode of BNA, she looked in discord to see Mit didn’t go online this time. 

  
  


She sat there, leaning on to the chair back and thinking of what happened last week. With much thought and bouncing of her right leg, she quickly private-messaged Mit_Cramity.

  
  


LuzTheWitchyOwl:  hey amity are you okay?

LuzTheWitchyOwl:  oh

LuzTheWitchyOwl:  sorry

LuzTheWitchyOwl:  i shouldn’t be calling you mit 

LuzTheWitchyOwl:  since you dont like being called by your real name and all

LuzTheWitchyOwl:  anyways are you alright ?

LuzTheWitchyOwl: Do you want to talk about what happened?

  
  


Luz then stared at her monitor, thinking if this was enough messages or if it was too much. So it came to a shock when her discord began to ring because Mit was calling her.

  
  


She quickly wore her cat-headphones ( _—that Mit bought and sent her two weeks ago—_ ) and joined the call.

  
  


“Hey _—_ ”

  
  


“OhmygodImsosorryIdidntgettoansweranyofyouguysmessagesitsjustbeenahecticweekandthefactthatBoschahasbeenmissingthisentiretimeand _—_ ”

  
  


“Woah, Woah. Slow down a second there Amit _—_ ” Luz paused as the words processed in her brain. “Wait, Boscha is missing?”

  
  


“Yes!” The young girl exclaimed. “Well, not exactly since all my teachers in class are like covering her and the principal too for some reason but no one in my friend group knows where she is and god!” Then come a thump sound and a loud groan.

  
  


“... Mit...? Are you okay...?” Luz asked as she scooted her chair near to her computer. 

  
  


It was a bit muffled but Amity responded back. “...ould call me Amity since you know my name?”

  
  


“Well, you said you didn’t like your name and didn’t want to be called by it,” Luz stated, remembering old conversations they had. “I just assume you still don’t want to be called by that.”

  
  


“It’s not the name Amity I dislike,” Amity sighed as chair squeaking noises were heard. “It’s the fact that I’m a Blight.”

  
  


A moment of silence fell between them before Amity bursting out of little giggles and Luz’s face becoming red due to the laughter. Confused and slightly feeling out of place, Luz asked back in an odd tone, “Uh… what’s happening?”

  
  


“Sorry,” The young girl from the other side of the call said. “It’s just that I sometimes forget you don’t really care about stuff people usually care about.”

  
  


Luz raised an eyebrow at that. “Isn’t that a bad thing?”

  
  


“No. Not at least for me, it is.” Amity then sighed and said in a tone that hints of something, something sweet and fluff. “It means I get to be myself around you.”

  
  


Luz was grateful at that moment that a screen and hundred of miles separated her and her friend or else she would have seen Luz’s face becoming home to the color red. 

  
  


“I never could be myself around them you know?” Amity began to state it out. “They always wanted me to be the perfect daughter, and I get it but at least let me decide if I wanted to dye my hair or not! Thank god they have been busy enough to not make me re-dye it.”

  
  


“Your parents?” Luz asked, trying to pay attention to whatever Amity was saying and not think of the fact that this was quite a cool backstory. 

  
  


“Yes but,” Amity groaned. “They aren’t really bad you know? Yeah, they like to control who are my friends and what my future is going to be but they never hit me or my siblings once! And it’s not like they ever neglected us, they’re just business-minded _—_ ”

  
  


“Wait, they control who's gonna be your friends?” Luz quickly interjected, quite worried about her friend and the situation that was happening in her home. 

  
  


“They do but it’s just because they just want me to hold up with the Blight image that’s all.” Amity sighed as she remembered something. “It’s why when my parents heard that Orchard’s, one of Willow’s dads, company was going through bankruptcy, they wanted me to not be her friend anymore or else…” She trailed off, implying a threat that was told back then.

  
  


“No offense to you Amity but your parents fucking sucks.” Luz bluntly said.

  
  


Amity just chuckled at that. “Boscha said the same thing when I told her what happened.”

  
  


“Oh, speaking of Boscha,” Luz asked her. “Why did she bully Willow? Like I get why you did that but why Boscha as well?”

  
  


“Was threatened by her father as well,” Amity said, her voice sounded angry upon the mention of Boscha’s father. “I don’t know much since Boscha doesn’t talk about it that much but he is much worse than my parents.”

Luz hummed, understanding the situation both of the young girls had in their homes. She was about to ask if she already talked to Willow if it weren’t for Willow who was spamming her @ in their discord server. 

  
  


“Hold on Mitty, Willow wants to talk about something real quick,” Luz said, already clicking on the discord server’s icon.

  
  


“Oh sur _—_ ” Amity then coughs hysterically upon realizing what Luz just called her. “Mitty!?” She asked in a usually high voice. 

  
  


Luz didn’t pay any mind to that as she read Willow’s messages. 

  
  


leafpark: @LuzTheWitchyOwl 

leafpark: @LuzTheWitchyOwl

leafpark: @LuzTheWitchyOwl 

leafpark: @LuzTheWitchyOwl 

leafpark:  HAVE YOU TALKED TO AMITY YET I FUCKING NEED HER RIGHT NOW 

  
  


PREZCRYPTID:  oh shit, she swore again 

PREZCRYPTID:  also can’t you just @ mit’s account too?

  
  


leafpark:  oh right 

leafpark: @LuzTheWitchyOwl @Mit_Cramity

leafpark: @LuzTheWitchyOwl @Mit_Cramity

leafpark: @LuzTheWitchyOwl @Mit_Cramity

  
  


LuzTheWitchyOwl:  hello im here whats wrong

LuzTheWitchyOwl:  sorry im in call with mitty rn

PREZCRYPTID:  mitty?

PREZCRYPTID:  WAIT WILLOW HOLY SHIT WHO IS THAT AKBGFSKJBGF

  
  


LuzTheWitchyOwl:  ???????????????????????

  
  


leafpark: @LuzTheWitchyOwl @Mit_Cramity JOIN VC RIGHT FUCKING NOW

Surprised with sudden aggressiveness, Luz quickly told Amity on how she should join the voice call. “Hey Mitty, Willow wants us to VC in the discord server right now.”

  
  


“I saw, I wonder what happened and why she needs me.” Amity sighed and mumbled to herself. “Let’s get this over with.”

  
  


Upon leaving the call and joining the server call, seeing Willow’s camera on and what’s on the camera gave Luz such surprise.

  
  


And it’s clear Amity had no idea what to for when she joined the voice call and saw what was on Willow’s camera, she screamed in surprise. “Boscha?!” She exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing in New Jersey?!”

  
  


“Hey Amity!” A young girl with magenta hair on a bun said, waving at the camera next to Willow, the young bluenette korean girl who looked like she was done with her life. The magenta haired girl was Boscha, Willow’s former bully and Amity’s friend. “Hey Willow and Amity’s friends!”

  
  


With no feeling of the tension, Gus spoke. “Hey Boscha!”

  
  


Luz simply said hi as well as she looked at her friend next to her old bully.

  
  


“Amity.” Willow said with such coldness. “Why is Boscha here and how did she find where I live?”

  
  


“I don’t know!” Amity said, clearly stressed out on the fact that her friend is in another state. “Boscha, how do you even get there? You couldn’t have spent your money ever since your father saw you bought three iPhones 11s with your card!”

  
  


“Easy.” Boscha then took a seat on Willow’s bed and began to tell her tale. “You know Bo? The girl who tutors Skara? Well, she had some family visiting that came from New Jersey so I asked them if I could join them to go to Jersey when they leave and they agreed after some little persuasion.” She winked at the camera.

  
  


“That doesn’t answer how you found my home Boscha.” Willow said, turning her chair next to her and crossing her arms. 

  
  


“Well,” Boscha continued on. “When I asked Bo’s family if they knew a Willow Park, a boy who looks like the same age as us, told me the directions to your bakery! I think he is one of your classmates, his name was Matt something hole.”

“Mattholomule?!” Gus asked in shock. 

  
  


Boscha snapped her fingers and pointed at the computer. “Yeah, that bastard. He was trying to fucking flirt too but it was a really shitty attempt.”

  
  


“Gus, I’m gonna kill your vice president.” Willow just simply stated. 

  
  


Luz quickly gave her blessing to the Mattholomule guy, may he rest in peace. 

  
  


“Anyways, I went in, Willow saw me, and then dragged me here. And now I’m just here, in Willow’s room.” Boscha said with a shrug as she put her hands into her varsity jacket. 

  
  


There was a silence that swept between them with no one saying anything. 

  
  


“Boscha.” Amity simply said, breaking the silence. “You were gone the whole week.”

  
  


“Yeah I know,” Boscha just shrugged. “Didn’t you say you didn't see me for a whole fucking week?”

  
  


“I said I didn’t want to see you during the weekend.” Amity sighed before pausing and then saying this in a shaking voice. “Wait, why are you wearing our football varsity? It’s not yet football season.”

“I thought it would get fucking cold since New Jersey probably has a different climate than Washington so I brought a jacket.” Boscha simply said as she stood up. 

  
  


Anyone could have seen how she winched while standing up. Willow’s face turned pale as her face showed the moment she realized why Amity was so worried. 

  
  


With such anger that was similar to a while ago that Luz remembered, Amity simply stated. “I’m going to sue your father with all of his worth and then send him to fucking jail.”

  
  


Boscha just gave a simple smile, not really reaching her eyes. “You know, I didn’t leave my state just to escape my shitty fucking sperm donor guys.” She simply said, changing the topic already as she stands in front of Willow. “I’m here to apologize to you, Willow.”

  
  


“Apologies?” Willow looked at Boscha, snapping out from her horror upon realizing what happened to the young girl. 

  
  


“I was wrong to release my anger onto you,” Boscha sighed, closing her eyes. “But there were so many things changing and I was a really stupid fucking kid who thought maybe being mean to one of her friends might bring her shitty of a daddy back.”

  
  


Luz or anyone else couldn't have seen due to Willow's chair blocking the magenta haired's face but with the moving of her shoulders and small sounds, they all knew that Boscha was crying. 

  
  


“I-i am not asking for forgiveness,” She said, jumbling her words a bit. “B-but I-i hope you c-could forgive A-amity, she d-didn’t want to push y-you off.”

  
  


“Amity...?” Willow turned to the computer, looking at Amity’s icon. 

  
  


Amity held her breath, scared of what she was about to say. However, she found the courage to speak as she read Luz’s latest private message for her. 

  
  


LuzTheWitchyOwl: YOU CAN DO IT GO AMITY!!!!

  
  


“My parents wanted me to push you away.” Amity first stated. As she continued to explain, Willow’s expression didn’t change. It was when she began to apologize again that caused Willow to sigh. 

  
  


“God, your parents suck.” Willow said, rubbing the side of her heads.

  
  


Both Boscha and Amity chuckled at the same time. “Yeah, they fucking do.”

Willow looked at both of them, Boscha who hid wounds by wearing long clothes and a brash personality, and Amity who hid non-physical scars by having a cold attitude and an intimidating aura. They were her bullies once, however they were also her friends once.

  
  


And they seemed to be guilty of what they did already, that must be a sign for something. Something good to come.

  
  


“Alright Boscha, Amity.” Boscha looked at Willow, already calmed down and whipped her tears, and Amity stood up straight on her own chair, paying attention to whatever Willow would say next. 

  
  


“I can’t forget the years of torment you guys gave me,” Willow simply said, watching as Boscha flinched for a second and hearing a choking sound from Amity’s side. “However I could forgive and our friendship could renew with that.”

  
  


Willow then offered a hand to Boscha as she nodded to Amity. “Nice to meet you two, my name is Willow.”

  
  


With tears that she tried to hold back, Boscha shook her old friend’s hand. “I’m Boscha and the gay messed is Amity Blight.”

  
  


In laughter and maybe happiness, Amity began to scream at Boscha who just flipped her off. It is with the tense tension gone, Gus pops in and asks the magenta haired girl why she didn’t say her last name.

  
  


“I reject my sperm donor’s last name.” Boscha said with such smugness as she points at the computer fast. She then paused as she winched. “Fuck.” Boscha cussed.

  
  


As Amity and Willow scolded Boscha while Willow was getting the first aid ready, Luz smiled at the new reformed friendship.

  
  


It seems like there was a new friend about to join them, let see what the future would hold with these rascals together. 

  
  


* * *

“Hello to those who just joined the stream guys! Today is just a chill stream today so we are just playing Stardew Valley.” Luz said with a smile as the people in chat said hi as well. She was wearing her usual purple and white hoodie while wearing a yellow beanie.

  
  


Amity put her greetings as well and thus the chat was just filled with people spamming simp.

  
  


Luz looked at her chat and then laughed. “Guys, you should really stop calling Mitty a simp. She’s just a friend… Unless?” She teased as she winked at the camera.

  
  


As Amity’s face turned red, the chat went wild as the nickname, the wink, and the implication of there was something more happening caused the people watching Luz go crazy. The steamer just laughed at the chaotic mess she left her chat with as she returned to her game.

  
  


It was a peaceful day, honestly. Leaves were turning yellowish and reddish as people began to wear warmer clothes. Amity was just doing homework when Luz went live an hour ago. Now, she was finishing her homework while listening to Luz’s ramble about anime.

  
  
  


“Listen, guys, read Mairimashita! Iruma-kun.” She said as she pulled out her rod in the game and began to fish. “It’s such a great manga like holy hell, the characters are written so well. It is almost as good as Azura The Good Witch I swear.”

  
  


A few knocks were suddenly heard. Amity’s head went up as she turned to her door, removing one of her earphones to hear if the knocks came from her. It was then when another set of knocks came from her earphones, she looked at her computer to see Eda, leaning on the door frame of Luz’s room as Luz removed her cat-headphones and put it on the table.

  
  


“Are you winning, Mija?” Eda said with a smirk as Luz turned to her. Upon hearing the joke, Luz burst out of laughter as Eda walked up to the computer and squinted at it.

  
  


“Oh, you’re live right now huh,” The older woman stated as she placed her hand on to the back-side of the chair. She looked at the laptop that was filled with chat talking about her. 

  
  


“Wow, she’s hot,” Eda said as she read what chat was saying out loud. She grinned and then winked at the camera. “Damn right I am.”

  
  


“Eda!” Luz exclaimed, already calmed down from laughing but a grin not leaving her face. “Why are you here anyway?” 

  
  


“What’s wrong with wanting to see how my daughter works, huh?” Eda retorted back. She let out a chuckle as she patted her step-daughter’s head. “Kidding, just made some nachos so I wanted to know if you wanted some.”

  
  


“Yes please!” Luz said, raising her hand up. “With salsa and melted cheese.”

  
  


Eda nodded as she backed off from Luz’s setup. “Got it, kid.”

  
  


The older woman was about to walk out of the room if it weren’t for her stopping suddenly, clutching her stomach.

  
  


Sensing something is wrong, Luz turned to her step-mother. “Eda…?” She asked, concerned dripping from her tone as she watched the older woman clutched the door frame while her other hand was still holding her stomach.

  
  


Eda looked at Luz, giving a painful smile. “I’m fi—”

  
  


Amity and the three-hundred people who were watching LuzTheOwlet watched in horror as Eda suddenly collapsed and Luz rushed to be next to her. 

  
  


“Eda...?” Luz said in a worried and panic voice as she tried to shake her unconscious mother. “Eda! Wake up please!”

  
  


As Amity put her hands over her mouth, not knowing what to since she was miles away from her friend and she couldn’t possibly help her, she didn’t notice the several knocks from her door or even her door opening revealing an older woman with ingo hair as she walks in the young girl’s room.

  
  


“Amity, It is almost time for our tutor session. Why—” The older woman paused, ignoring her student looking at her with surprise and her spurts of apologies as she watched what Amity was watching. 

  
  


Luz talking to King and Hooty while holding back her tears as Al tried to pick up their unconscious mother all while four-hundred ( _and the number scarily going up_ ) watched the situation.

  
  


“Miss Lilith…?” Amity asked after some hesitation as she watched her mentor go pale as tears began to swell up. 

  
  


“Edalyn…” Lilith whispered as she recognized the body of her sister as Al carried her out the room. She watched as King took a phone out in a rush as he followed their sibling, seeming about to call the ambulance or something. As Hooty stayed to comfort his sister, he saw that broadcast was on. For a moment, the young six-year-old boy looked scary when he glared as he turned off the broadcast, signaling the end of the stream. 

  
  


Amity looked at Lilith with wide eyes as her brain connected the dots on why she knew the name of Luz’s step-mother. 

  
  


She quickly grabbed the attention of her mentor as a plan began to form in her head. “Miss Lilith,” Amity said, snapping her mentor out of her horror from watching her sister that she hasn’t seen in years unconscious and in pain. 

  
  


Lilith turned to her student as she saw a spark that she had never seen in the young Blight before. “I know where your sister is but you have to help me.” The young girl simply laid out. 

  
  


For a second there, Amity looked like one of her parents who saw an opportunity to do more business but Lilith always cared about family and she always regretted choosing her job over her family. Maybe that’s why she accepted her student’s deal, it is so she could do something right for her family once. 

  
  


And with that, maybe Lilith could be Eda’s older sister once again.

  
  
When Eda opened her eyes, she saw white.

Which means she was either dead or in the hospital. With the pain surrounding her body and the fact that Luz was next to her, asleep, and holding her hand, Eda could guess she was in the hospital. 

As she tried to sit up, her step-daughter seemed to wake up from the sudden movement.

Luz rubbed her eyes as she let out a yawn before realizing Eda was awake. "Eda!" She said with happiness as she hugged the older woman.

"Careful, careful." Eda said as she felt a little pain from her stomach. Luz quickly let her go and fussed over her.

"Luz, Luz. I'm fine see?" The older woman said, trying to ensure the young afro-latine which caused the young girl's tears to swell up.

"Please, don't go Eda." Luz pleaded as she holds her step-mother's hand. "U-us weirdo have to stick t-together remember?" She said as she stated a promise from the day she met Eda and the rest of her chaotic family while she holds back her tears unsuccessfully.

The family also became her family. 

Eda sighed as she took the hand that Luz was holding and whipped the tears with it. "Listen, kid," The older woman said. "I don't know really have much time le—”

"NO!" Luz denied, clutching Eda's hand and denied the reality in front of her. The reality that her mother might die and she was helpless to stop it. "No! You have time left, we can get you a donor I swear—”

"But what if we don't?" Eda cupped her daughter's face. "It is hard to get a match, kid, and the fact we only could pay for half of the surgery cost." She sighed as she lets go of Luz's face. She closed her eyes and leaned on the hospital bed. "We don't know what's gonna happen to me in the future but," 

Eda opened her eyes as she looked at her daughter, tears were still swelling and falling from her face. With a reassuring smile, she said. "When... If I went away this time, I want you to take care of your mother for me okay?"

"But—”

"Shh, I'm not finished," Eda continued on as she shushed her daughter by putting a finger over her mouth. She then lifts her hand and patted the young girl. "Take care of your mother okay? Watch over King because who knows what shit he is gonna put while cooking. Make sure Al get enough sleep, that rascal always forgets to rest, and don't forget to feed Hooty, okay? At least promise me this kid." 

With sniffles, Luz nodded. "I promise Eda, I'll take care of them so please don't go."

Eda sighed and just gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead, unable to promise. Instead, she said. "Thank you for being in my life, Luz."

Luz just let her tears out even more as Eda held her. The older woman honestly thought if a scenario like this ever happened where Luz cried her heart out, she thought it would be because of a breakup and both her and Camilia would comfort the young girl as Al and the boys go and look whoever hurt their sister's heart. Not because one of her parents might die soon.

If only a miracle could happen.

And as if some celestial body heard her, a miracle did happen. In the form of her older sister, slamming the door open and startling both her and Luz. 

"Lily?!" Eda said in shock, as she sat up quickly. Luz looked at Eda's sister with narrow eyes as she whipped her tears. 

"Oh my god Edalyn, what happened to you?" Lilith said as she walked closer to the bed, a hand over her mouth as she examined her sister.

"I had a drinking problem when I reached my 20s," Eda said after the shook ran off. She then gestured to her. "What are you doing here? In fact, how did you find out I was here?"

"My protege is one of your daughter's online friends," Lilith said, pointed at Luz who was blowing her nose. The young girl looked surprised being called by someone who kinda looks like her step-mother. "Her name is Amity Blight, familiar to you?"

"Amity?!" Luz gasped. She quickly pulled out her phone and text her friend as both of the sisters looked at each other again.

"So," Eda asked, crossing her arms and looking at her sister. "What do you want? Does the old man need me to sign more contracts or whatever shit he does?" 

"Edalyn," Lilith said with a sigh. "I didn't come here for business, I came because I heard what happened to you and I want to make up to you." 

Eda just raised her eyebrow at her which caused Lilith to explain more. "Listen, I should have stand next to you when you got disowned or at least helped you in some way instead of just watching you go away. Ever since then, I regret not helping you and not even bothering to looking for you as I got swamped with work over the years." Lilith sighed once more as she looked at her little's sister's eyes. "When I found out that you were sent to the hospital, I knew I have to at least come here and try to apologize. Can you forgive me Edalyn? I promise I'll try to be a better sister than I was before."

A moment of silence had filled the room as Luz looked up to see Lilith's head looking down while Eda stared at her.

It was then Eda who broke the silence.

"This is why I didn't bother to reach out too," Eda said with a sigh. "I thought you became like the old man, serious and only cared about work, so I didn't bother showing up anymore after that time in Vegas."

"But," Lilith looked up as her sister said something that may have given hope. She saw a familiar shit-eating grin her younger sister always had when they were kids. "I see now you want to be family again Lily." 

Eda let out a laugh as she gestures Luz, who was still watching, to come closer. "Luz come here." As the young girl walks closer, Eda takes the young girl's hand out and gestures to Lilith. "Luz, this is my sister, Lilith. Your Aunt." Eda then turned to her sister who tried to pretend she wasn't smiling but failing to do so. "Lily, this is Luz. Your niece." She said with her grin still intact. "Told you I'll be the one with kids first Lily."

Lilith rolled her eyes at her sister's behavior and shook the young girl's hand. "Nice to meet you, Luz, I'm Lilith."

Seeing Eda's smile, Luz's suspicious disappear as she firmly grabbed her aunt's hand. "It is nice to meet you too! I can't believe your Amity's tutor! What's she like while studying? I bet she is all serious-like and what-not."

Lilith chuckled at that accurate description of her student. "Yes, she kinda is." She then paused, debating of saying before deciding to say so. "You know, I'm also here as Eda's donor and I am willing to pay for the rest of the surgery payments and hospital bills for free."

"Haha, I knew it!" Luz cheered before she and her step-mother paused, both processing what Lilith just said. 

"Wait, what?!" They both exclaimed. 

"Lily, how fucking rich are you?!" Eda screamed at her sister, flabbergasted that she could easily just say that with no hesitance at all. 

"You can save Eda?!" Meanwhile, Luz cheered as she hugged her aunt. "Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"HOOT HOOT!" Hooty suddenly said as he opened the door, revealing King, Al, and Camellia behind him. "Hooty and the family are now here!" He said as he did a pose. He then pointed at Lilith who felt awkward as the rest of the family looked at her with eyes filled with questions of who she was and why was she in the room.

"Who are you?!" Hooty demanded, still striking that pose and pointing at Lilith.

Luz let Lilith go as she scooped up her little brother while giving cheek-kisses to the rest of the family. "She's our aunt Hooty! And she is gonna save Mom!" 

"WHAT?!" Excalimed the whole Noceda family. 

As time passed in that small hospital room that had so much chaos, there was something familia about it. Maybe it was because a lonely family woman finally got the family she deserves. 

And thus time goes on, the old bonds resurfaced not just between the family but onto old friends who fell apart. Maybe this was the start of something new, something more than anyone could know.

Who knows, not Luz that's for sure.

However, as the young afro-latine looked at the night sky with thoughts of the girl who brought her mother's savior to them, she smiled and hoped for the future, hope for that feeling of something special that was happening between them. Or at least she thinks it was happening between them.

Heh, maybe the future has something to look forward to after all. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so fucking long to write akfbksabgkab
> 
> anyways onto the notes 
> 
> first, this whole thing was inspired by that one tweet where Luz is just a streamer and amity is a rich bored teenager and after I added some shit, this fic was born so whoever made that tweet, thank u. 
> 
> second, I made king, hooty, and owlbert all human here for reasons that ill state right now. I enjoy the sibling kinship they all have with luz and to each other in the show so I did that and boom, they are all children of eda
> 
> on that note as well, owlbert is al's full name. al is just a nickname that everyone used 
> 
> third, yeah boscha and amity have bad parents. I'm trying to make them parallel and I have no idea if I'm succeeding or not tell me if I am in the comments
> 
> on that note as well, yes I made the healer girl, Bo, and Mattholomule realatives. no, I don't take any criticism on that.
> 
> and lastly, I decided to add family moments as luz now has an aunt so yeah! also hooty definitely watches jba send tweet—
> 
> anyways, that's all for now. The next chapter, it is gonna be a bit more social media influence so comment anything yall want if u want ur names to be featured next :)
> 
> okay bye


End file.
